Dreadwing x Skyquake!
by SophieHolmes.59
Summary: This is about a cute couple, who are sparked twins, and their love is hidden until now.. Read on to find out what happens. Warning: If you do not like slash then do not read.


**There's a first time for everything.**

Chap.1. Dreadwing x Skyquake.

'Drwing!' I hear my brother call, so I walk into the room to see him lounging on the sofa.

'What is it Skyke?' I asked wondering what he had called me for.

'I'm hungry Drwing.' Skyquake said in the most innocent voice ever, which made me feel kinda guilty.

'What do you want?' I asked, not that I didn't know what he was about to say.

_I want rust sticks, I thought you knew that. _He said through our bond. Skyquake always made me feel guilty when he talks through our bond.

_I do, but by now I thought you would want something else then that. Skyke you know that you can't have the same thing everyday, it's not healthy. _I said back through the bond, which I suddenly got a reply to.

_Drwing! I know but still, you know that rust sticks are my favorite snack. _'Please Drwing' Skyquake ended the bond with that, so I walked into the kitchen and got him a pack of rust sticks and a cube of Energon.

'Here. You happy now?' I asked a little furstrated, but trying to look happy to do my job as the older twin.

'Yay, thank you Drwing..Your the best' And with that Skyquake jumped right onto me. I fell to the ground aft first, then the rest followed. Once I was down there was only one thing that was missing and that one thing was about to happen.

Skyquake went right up next to my audio and whispered something that made me blush.

'I love you Drwing, really I do. And I'd do anything to make you happy.'

I was quiet. Quiet for a few breems when suddenly it happened...Skyquake had kissed me, right on my lipplates. I was shocked at first, then slowly but surely I closed my optics and let my brother do his magic.

The kiss was just a normal one to start, but me knowing Skyquake that statement may not stand for long.

And in the matter of speaking the kiss changed, from a sweet little kiss on the lips to a glossa duel. A dance for lust and to gain entery into the other's doman.

_Mmm, Skyke...What are you doing this for?_ I asked through the bond, deturmend to know what this was all about.

_I love you and I want to show you that. Trust me Drwing, let me do this. Please I need you to know that I truely do love you, yes more than a family bond should go. But I just can't control my self, so please Drwing. Let me show you, how much this seeker really loves you. _It ended with that, I couldn't say much more. I was frozen, no pretty much shocked. My brother, Skyquake...Loves me? More then a family bond should go? What was I suppost to say? What could I say, when all the words had been sucked right out of my mind. Or so I could call Speechless.

The kiss ended right after the bond speech and Skyquake looked at me in a romantic manner.

'Please brother, let me show you. Just what love can be. So...do you trust me?' There it was. The big question, how could I answer?

So I did the next best thing.

'Okay Skyquake, I trust you.' That's all I could say at the moment, for I couldn't say anything else. Other wise it might of hurt his feelings.

'Really? Oh thank you brother, I will not let you down.' Skyquake smiled as he looked at me. I felt happy that he could be with me, but I don't think that I'm ready for what may happen sooner then we think...

'So Dreadwing, can I massage your wings for a bit?' There was no point answering but I did anyway.

'Yeah, knock yourself out Skyquake.' I said as I grabed a book and began to read.

As soon as I said my answer, Skyquake was on my wings. At first the massage was a pretty slow and relaxing one, but after 2 or 3 breems of that Skyquake changed the massage. It changed from slow and relaxing, to slow but sexual.

At that moment my wings twiched and Skyquakes' servo droped lower. His servo was right next to my wing joint and Skyquake wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

'Ohh, ...What are you doing?' I moaned out a question as his diget dipped inside of my joint.

'Just relax Drwing, it'll all be over soon.' Skyquake always tryed to comfurt me, every time he does this.

_Skyke..Ohh, please...too much._ I said through our twin talk, which Skyquake automaticly responded to.

_You need to relax Drwing, trust me. I love you and you know that, but I need you to relax first. Please Drwing...Let me do this. Please. _That was the most innocent voice I had ever heard from him. So I could only say and do one thing.

_ ...I'll try. But what is this for? _I asked after replying to my brother's request.

_Good. And it's to show you just how much I really ment what I said through our bond earlier. _Skyquake answered my question in more ways then one, so I tryed to relax a bit. So that he could continue with the massage.

Skyquake moved away from my joint and slowly massaged up my wing. Actually it wasn't as bad as I thought it might of been, but when Skyquake finally reached the tip of my wing he did something that made me flip.

He gentally nipped at my wing tip, which made my wing twich a little, and slowly massaging it in a circular motion.

Then when the circular motion stopped, Skyquake then made his move.

His glossa slipped out as he moved his helm towards my wing and started to suck on my wing tip. I moaned and I suddenly realised that he wanted to go all the way and he wanted to do it now.

'Mmm.. , ohh please..I told you..I'm not ready for this..Ohh.. .' I moaned out as the green seeker continued his quest.

'Nnn huhuhu..I know but..No I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you so fast...I guess I thought you must be ready to go all the way and mmph?' Skyquake's apology was cut short when I dragged him into a kiss.

_Hmhmhm..And you said you wasn't ready for this. _Skyquake teased through the bond.

_Well maybe next time you could give me more of a heads up. _I snapped back as the kiss continued.

_Well maybe you should quit worrying all the time and let go. For Primus sake Drwing, you need to relax once in a while. Your always so up tight, when your not like this. _Skyquake said as he deepened the kiss.

_There is no need to make fun of me, just because I'm more up tight and bossy. Doesn't mean I can't be a fun mech. _I said back as the dance for dormancy got stronger.

_Well excuse me. But you could at least giving it a go. _He said just as we broke for a breather.

_Give what a go? _I gave him a questioning look and just after I did he draged me back into the kiss.

_Going all the way, if you do. I promise you that I will not harm you, plus it'll feel pretty good too. _He said smirking in our shared kiss.

_*Sigh* Fine, I'll give it a go. But please be gental. Okay? _I said as we broke away to finally talk mech to mech.

'Okay. I will, so you ready?' Skyquake asked as he got off the sofa.

'What now?' I asked doing the same. And following him to our berch.

'Yes now. Unless you have anything better to do.' Skyquake answered and waited for my responce.

'No but still...' I trailed off went Skyquake gentally pushed me down onto the berch.

I watched him as he smirked and came over to me.

'But still what?' He questioned as he loomed over my dark blue and gold body.

'Never mind.' I said starting to blush as he came closer to my ever awaiting body.

'So does that mean I can start?' Skyquake asked as he looked up and down me waiting for an answer.

'Yeah. But please don't rush too much, I'm shy okay.' I said really embarrased that I said that out loud but oh well.

The cold servo of my brother stroked down from the top of my cockpit to the bottem of my stomach.

'Ohh..Skyke' I moaned at his touch as he massaged my stomach in a circular motion.

'Hmm' Skyquake smiled as he continued with his task.

He ran his hands past my crotch plating and onto my legs. Slowly massaging the plating as he went down.

'Mmm, Skyke..Your good.' I said as I felt the cold hands on my legs moving in a motion which was new to me.

'I'm gald your enjoying yourself big brother.' Skyquake said as he began to massage the other leg.

'Where..Did you learn this?' I stuttered as he passed a scensative area on my leg.

'From an old friend of mine. Ohh and this calls for some music' Skyquake said as he turned on his radio.

_On my waist through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes here you are _

_all alone dancing in the dark_

_Tell me baby if it's wrong _

_to let my hands do what they want_

_Late at night I pretend we are _

_dance-dance-da-da dancing in the dark _

_Dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la. (x3) Dancing in the dark_

_When you work on me_

_Open my body up and do some surgery_

_Now that you got me up_

_I wanna taste it, taste it _

_And see those pocket aces_

_I wanna see who you are_

_I got a sex drive to push the start (repeat) _

_On my waist through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes here you are _

_dance-dance-da-da dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la. (x3) Dancing in the dark_

_Ooh la la. (x3) Dancing in the dark_

And at that Skyquake turned down his radio and kissed me passionately.

_See brother this isn't so bad is it? _Skyquake asked me through our bond. I was short on words, but what else could I say?

_I guess your right Skyke. _I respond after a breem of thought.

_You think your ready to go all the way? _He asked as he pulled away giving me a questioning look.

'Hmm..Yes, I think that I am.' I said still a little shy, but ready for the werst.

'I'm glad, now don't worry if it hurts let me know. And I'll stop okay?' Skyquake asked me as I slowly looked back up at him.

'Okay.' I said giving him a slight smile while preparing myself for what I was about to exsperiance.

Skyquake took that as the note that he could start, so he gentally parted my legs as he lifted my port plating.

'Are you ready Drwing?' He asked as he took his own plating off to reveal his large cable.

'Um hum.' I gave him a slight nod and Skyquake took his postion.

I held my breath as I felt him push on.

Once it was in I let out my breath and looked up at my brother in a blushing manner.

'Well was it okay?' Skyquake asked worried incase I was hurt.

'Yeah..' I said blushing a little. Skyquake began thrusting back and forth and I let out a moan as he did so.

'Ohh.. ..ahh..' I moaned as Skyquake moved on. After what seemed like 5 to 10 breems of that, he started to speed up a little. But not too much.

' , Skyke...Faster!' I found myself saying as Skyquake moved on.

'As you command.' He responded in a more servent then brother like tone.

*Faster thrust*

'Ahh..Yeah!..Skyke..' I moaned again, this time out of bliss. As he moved in a faster rhythm.

'Ohh, Drwing! I..ah..I love you.' I heard Skyquake say as we both overloaded and colapsed on each other.

'Huhuhu..I..huhu..That was amazing, Skyke' I said completly tired.

'Yeah. Huhuhuhu, at least we finally did this and at least you concured your fear of going all the way.' Skyquake said and it was true I was no longer scared of interfacing any more.

'Thank you brother, thank you so much.' I said kissing my brother one last time.

'I love you too.' I added just before I fell into a stasis nap.

'As do I my brother...As do I' Skyquake said as he too fell asleep.

And that is what happened.

The End.

Next time:

Chap.2: Two Birds, One Stone!

By. Sophie.H


End file.
